I will become your apprentice!
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: A girl goes to Ikebukuro looking for Izaya so that she can become his student. She doesn't give up no matter how much Izaya rejects her. What would happen to Ikebukuro if you add Piku to everything? Well it would start out unusual even for Ikebukuro but end up in total chaos!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl wearing a hoodie with dog ears on it walked the streets of Ikebukuro for the first time. To her the city was the biggest one she had ever seen and if she didn't know what her destination exactly was she would easily be distracted. But, right now she just needed to get to that man, Orihara Izaya.

You see, this girl's name was Piku and she found out about the Informant - information broker - Orihara Izaya in a chatroom. She found out that he was the person that knew almost everything. She was a person that WANTED to know everything. So, she decided that she was going to become his apprentice no matter what. it. took.

* * *

Orihara Izaya wasn't surprised by many things. In fact almost everything was predictable for him. Except Shizu-chan sometimes. And well, now... the girl who just barged in his office.

"Orihara Izaya?"

"Yes that's me."

Her face turned in a frown and Izaya smirked for a moment thinking that this girl will calm down and be one of his loved predictable humans. Unfortunately that did not happen. She suddenly yelled again.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME YOUR STUDENT!"

"Eh?" This girl was second to Shizu-chan on his list "Sorry, but I'm not taking any girls as students."

He noticed that the frown on the girl's face was a determined one. The girl bowed in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you, Izaya-san. The thing is I found out you are the person that knows almost everything and my wish is to find out everything so I decided to seek you out and learn everything I can from you. My name is Nomida Piku, 14 years old."

"Nope." Even if he ever decided to take on an apprentice it definitely wouldn't be a girl that was second to only Shizu-chan on his list.

Piku sighed. "I see. Then I better go find an apartment."

With that Piku left his office and Izaya thought he got rid of her.

He was wrong.

From then on for the last 4 days she had been following everywhere and she wrote down almost everything he did. Izaya was pretty sure that she even knew at exactly what time he got up. For the first two days it was kind of fun to see what she would do next to not be 'seen' by him but then it got boring. And now he decided to confront her.

"Hello~ Piku-chan~ Do you have something you want to ask me? You have been following me around lately~"

Piku froze and slowly smiled at him.

"No, Izaya-san, I was only trying to learn a little so that I don't bother you to make me your student. But if this is more troublesome I would still gladly be your student."

He smirked at Piku. "Piku-chan, I have an idea. You're still new at this so why don't you first try spying on some of my friends. If they don't find out then I could teach you a few things~ But if they see you, then you leave alright~?"

The girl's eyes lit up at hearing that. She quickly got in front of him and stared at him. "What should I do first, Izaya-san?"

Izaya looked around when he spotted the perfect thing for a newbie. "Hmm... let's see..."

From then on Piku had been doing whatever he asked and she was pretty good at it. First he asked her to spy on the three best friends/group leaders and the reports she gave him were detailed. Even too detailed...

Then she spied on Celty and Shinra. From what Piku told him they almost found her out but she managed to make them believe she was only curious because of the rumors about the black rider.

After that it was some people he wanted to use for a while.

Now he was planing on making her spy on Kadota's group. That was harder than the others.

Well, he would see how she would survive that tomorrow. Izaya turned his PC on and decided to go to the chatroom He, Celty, Mikado and Sonohara Anri were in. He hadn't been online for a while after all.

Kanra:Heey~ Kanra-chan here!~ How's everyone been doing~?

Tanaka Taro:Good. Everything's normal to me. There was one thing off though... A few days ago I think someone spied on me and my friends.

Setton: Really? I got that feeling too.

Kanra: Hmm... Did you know? There was this rumor that a 14 year old girl had been following people around in Ikebukuro.

Tanaka Taro: Eh? Where did you find that out Kanra-san?

Kanra: I will tell you some other time~

Setton: A teenager... Kanra-san, do you know if she wore a hoodie with do ears?

Kanra: Yes~ There was also this rumor that she's working for Orihara Izaya.

Setton: He must be up to something then, there's no way that he would make that loud and most likely unpredictable girl work for him without a reason.

Tanaka Taro: Maybe we should ask that girl.

Setton: Yes we should.

Kanra: Then the next time you see her find out about her if you're curious~ Now Bye bye~ Kanra-chan has to go and sleep~

Izaya left the chatroom and smirked to himself. If those two knew about her then that would mean that she failed and he wouldn't have to keep his promise. It would be fun to see how she would get out of spying on Kadota's group AND Celty and Mikado...

* * *

Piku walked around Ikebukuro and sighed. Izaya-san was making her do too much work. And now she had to spy an a more troublesome group. When was he gonna acknowledge her? First it was those three highschoolers. Ryugamine Mikado, Kida Masaomi and Sonohara Anri. She was thinking of enrolling in Raira Academy but decided against it. Maybe later. So she ended up just following those three and listening to what they talk about. After three days she knew enough to tell Izaya-san.

Then it was that weird couple of a headless woman and a scientist. She almost screamed the first time she saw Celty without her helmet but she got away with lying. That all she had to do was stare at the from the ceiling of their balcony.

After that it was some weird gangs where in the end she always ended up getting them to work for Izaya-san.

Piku sighed again. She had a few hours off and decided to look through Ikebukuro without spying on anyone for the first time. That was when she ran in the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Not literally. She just saw him fighting with some gang. Piku was really impressed when she saw the guy with sunglasses hit the gang guys with a stop sign and then just punch through them.

When he beat them up Piku clapped. "That was amazing! I wish I could fight like that! What's you name, Blonde-san?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Oh!" Piku clapped her hands like she suddenly remembered something. "So you're the guy Izaya-san told me about!"

"Izaya...san?"

"Yup! Orihara Izaya!"

* * *

Shizuo's eyes twitched when he heard that name. There was something weird. Who would call Orihara Izaya Izaya-san and still be that happy. No one, except this girl with the hoodie in front of him.

"Izaya...san?" Shizuo asked her just to make sure he didn't get it wrong.

"Yup! Orihara Izaya!"

Snap.

"I-ZA-YA!" He broke the sign he was holding in half. "WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP TODAY!" Shizuo went on rampaging in the city and throwing vending machines at everything until he finally saw Izaya just walking on a street.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!"

"Oh, if it isn't Shizu-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He threw a vending machine an Izaya. Izaya laughed.

"Why did you search for me today, Shizu-chan? Do you need something?"

"I met this girl a while ago, Izaya-kun. And she told me she knew you and she called you Izaya-san. In what did you involve her?"

"Oh, Piku-chan~ I was hoping you were gonna meet her. It would be exciting to see two unpredictable people together."

Just as Shizuo and Izaya were about to fight someone interrupted.

"Shizuo-san! Izaya-san! Don't fight now! Wait for my job to start so that my targets are distracted because of you fighting!"

The two stared at her like she was crazy. "Wait... wait... now!" And Izaya and Shizuo were the reason Piku's job didn't fail. That night Piku gave a detailed report to Izaya and Izaya said he would decide what to do with her...

tomorrow~


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, in the last chapter I didn't say anything about why the hell I'm even writing this story and other stuff blah blah so I'm gonna do it now. I just finished watching Durarara and I'm reading the novel now. Izaya became my favorite from the first few moments he showed up. Heck, I have at least 10 pictures from every episode he shows up in :3 Now, this story is something that I came up with one night before going to sleep. I'm not sure if Izaya is OOC but his personality is kinda hard to write so if he is, just tell me and I'll try to do what I can.**

**Now, on to the story, don't let me bore you with my rambling. Trust me, it doesn't stop.**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Piku could just stare and run after him as Shizuo rampaged through the city. Izaya-san told her that Shizu-chan hated him but she didn't think it would be that bad.

Hmm... maybe she could use it in some way? Yes, she could make them have a big fight near her targets so that she could start spying on them and not fail her job. And that was what she was gonna do. Or what was already done.

Because coincidentally in the place where Shizuo and Izaya-san saw each other was the group of four that she had to spy on. Everything was perfect...

WAIT! She was still on a break!

"Shizou-san! Izaya-san! Don't fight now! Wait for my job to start so that my targets are distracted because of you fighting!"

Shizuo-san and Izaya-san stared at her and PIku just sweatdropped. She didn't think that would work for Shizuo-san.

"Wait..." I was only a few seconds. "Wait... now!" And just like that Piku jumped away from the fight and Shizuo-san and Izaya-san fought and made a mess out of that part of the city.

Piku quietly hid behind the van. She learned that the girl who fangirled about Shizuo-san and Izaya-san's nonexistent love was called Karisawa Erika. The guy who tried to get her to calm down was Yumasaki Walker. Those two really loved anime and manga. The guy with a hat and most likely the calmest of the group was Kadota Kyohei. And the guy who was driving was Togusa Saburo. After following them that night she learned that they knew Kida Masaomi and many other things.

That night Piku went to Izaya-san's office and gave him a detailed report about her uneventful night. He told her that he would tell her what he decided, will she be his student or not tomorrow.

* * *

Izaya spend the whole night trying to decide if he should keep this girl and teach her some of the things he knows and also survive her loud voice and long detailed rants about the people she spied on and have fun with the people trying to find out more about her or if he should just tell her to leave and go back to his life of observing the interesting humans of Ikebukuro.

He spend the whole night thinking about it. Now hating Piku-chan even more than before. But still not as much as Shizu-chan.

Izaya decided that he was gonna let her have just one more week of normal life before he started teaching her. And also give her one more mission where he could analyze her...

* * *

The next morning Piku got up early and left her apartment as soon as possible. She got to Izaya-san's office in record time and opened his door with a kick. It was really loud. Not that it mattered to her.

Izaya-san was already waiting for her with a kind morning smile on his face... Nope~ That could only happen in Piku's nightmares.

Izaya-san was glaring at her like she killed him and brought him back from the dead just so she and Shizuo-san could make fun of him.

"Piku-chan. Do you happen to know of the word knock by any chance."

"Yup! But why should I knock? It's only Izaya-san's office."

"You know that if you get me angry you wont be my student right, Piku-chan?"

"Yup" Piku grinned at Izaya "So I just need to not get you angry for now~"

"Not bad, now let me tell you what I decided. You have one more thing to do for me before I take you in as my student." Izaya smirked.

Piku stared at him. "And what's that?"

"You need to join Raira Academy and become friends with the three you spied on before. Then, after one week come back and forget all about them while they forget all about you until I decide you can have a normal life AND a life as my assistant."

Piku frowned at that. She wasn't sure if she could do it. "so you want me to live a normal life then a life as your student till you decide I can live both?"

"Yes" Izaya's smirk widened.

Piku's frown stayed on her face as she answered him.

"Okay, Izaya-san. When do I start?"

"You need to be in Raira Academy in half an hour."

"Bye, Izaya-san I hope we meet on the streets in the next few days."

Piku waved at Izaya and left the room. For the first time quietly.

* * *

Mikado's life has been pretty normal since the fight between the Yellow Scarves and The Dollars ended. Masaomi's girlfriend came to Raira Academy and since then instead of just him Masaomi and Sonohara-san there was also Saki-san.

Now that he wasn't going after Sonohara-san Masaomi supported Mikado but Mikado still couldn't ask her out.

When he wasn't trying to ask Sonohara-san out Mikado was bored and hoped for something exciting to happen again.

That something exciting turned out to be someone following them for a few days. From what Orihara told them in the chatroom she was a 13 year old girl who worked for him.

Mikado was curious so he went to ask Orihara Izaya about her.

What he told him was that Mikado would find out himself soon.

And Izaya-san was right, as always. An hour later in his class came a new student.

"Hello, nice to meet everyone. I'm Nomida Piku."

The new girl, Piku, sat behind Mikado where Harima Mika was SUPPOSED to sit - not next to her boyfriend - and the first thing she told him when the bell rang was

"Nice to meet you, I'm the girl that spied on you a while ago, let's be friends!"

* * *

**Okay, so in this story Masaomi and Saki didn't run away and Masaomi still didn't join the chatroom. That will happen though.  
**

**And also this time I updated a day later than the last update but that won't happen again. It always happens to me when I write longer stories. The first two chapters come out one after another but then it's at least a month before the next chapter**

**Review~**

**Katoka-chan~~**


End file.
